RWBY Plus J CHIBI
by Aloehisja
Summary: Join the RWBY Plus J characters in this chibi adventure. Now with more JNPR along with Roman and Neo in the chapters along with other characters and Grimm. Expect hijinks, malarkey, and weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **AN: Hello everybody. I know I haven't been updating for a while but I needed a rest. My eyes were starting to see dark spots and I've been neglecting to keep myself in physical peak. While doing so, RWBY Chibi S2 came out and I thought of making a comedy!**

 **I noticed I have mostly serious stories out, but I don't want to be lumped in as a one genre writer. So RWBY Plus J Chibi as a start. And enough on that!**

 **Let's get to the story.**

 **Episode 1:** RWBY Plus J CHIBI!

 **Shadow Boxing**

It was a regular day for Yang and Jaune as they were in the gym doing their regular workout schedule. So far, Yang was enjoying having a gym buddy to hang out with since most of the guys that offered to spot her were after a good time or some eye candy. Yang may not act it, but she was a 'time and place for everything' type of person. Having someone check you out when you were trying to bench five times your weight wasn't a good time – she reserved that hot and sweaty look for her boyfriend when she found one.

Currently, the two blondes were doing shadow boxing while facing the mirrors. Overlooking the knight once more, Yang nodded when she saw him in good form. Now it was time for her to do her own thing.

"Hey there hot stuff." She checked herself out in the mirror. "I see you checking me out."

Flexing, she smirked seeing the definition in her reflection. If any guy out there was grossed out by a woman having muscles, then they had bad taste – muscles were always hot. Kissing her bicep, she taunted her reflection a bit more to get herself really pumped up.

"You wanna go?" She antagonized her reflection with a finger pointing up at the chin. Throwing a few jabs, she swerved her head to get out of the way. "So you're like that, huh?"

 _swish swish_

Throwing one more jab and a hook, Yang bobbed and weaved while glaring at her reflection.

"You got nothing on me." She made a come on gesture to her reflection. Jutting her chin out, she taunted her reflection to give one to her. "Come on. Come on! Lay one on me. Right here!"

POW!

Jaune did not know what he just saw. One moment Yang was taunting her reflection, the next the Yang in the mirror moved on its own and clocked it's owner in the jaw. And now the mirror Yang was pumping her arms and posing like she won the world heavyweight champion belt. Staring at his own reflection, he became more confused when it shrugged back at him while walking away!

 **Nora Bomb**

"Okay girls." Ruby shouted as she stood high on the diving board. "Watch this! Banzai!"

Using her semblance, Ruby zipped high into the air and struck a heroic pose before going down into the pool. With a small plop, Weiss held a six card, Blake held a five, and Yang put up a four.

"Aww what?" The little rose pouted, seeing those scores. "That pose should have gotten me at least an eight."

"Yeah." Yang acted like the high class judge. "If I was looking for the kiddy hour. You lacked the panache that I was looking for."

"You were alright. Just lacked the hang time." Blake said while looking at her nails.

"It could have been better." Weiss shrugged.

Wading over to the stairs, Ruby thought to try again after Pyrrha and Nora.

"Hello." Pyrrha waved to the people down below. "I'll be attempting a swan dive with a twist."

"A classic." Weiss nodded, eyes on the redhead.

As Pyrrha limbered herself for the jump, Nora got impatient and pushed her off the diving board. With a small eek and a quick splash, Pyrrha rose from the waters to see a four, three, and nine. The other two judges were looking at Yang wondering why she gave a high score.

"Well she said there'd be a twist." Yang said with a catty grin. "I wasn't expecting for the swan to flop."

Pouting at having her performance interrupted, the redhead glared up to see Nora looking down with an innocent smile. At least she was just one point above Ruby, but not in the way she wanted. Glancing over to the other side of the pool, she spotted Jaune and Ren laying back while floating aimlessly. She was hoping to impress her leader with her dive. At least he commented on her swimsuit being cute.

"For my performance, I'll be attempting the bomb of all bombs!" Nora shouted, striking a macho pose. She even oiled herself up to make it seem she was glowing more.

"I'm getting my two card ready." Weiss mumbled, knowing the bomber would just cannonball into the pool and make a splash.

Inhaling, Nora knelt down and tensed her muscles to give the mother of all jumps. With a thoom, she was instantly thirty feet in the air and struck a fabulous pose when she felt she was high enough. As she descended down, the judges instantly swam out with Pyrrha and Ruby finding a safe place to hide from the impending big splash.

"aaaaaH!" Nora cheered as she got near to the water.

 _Twok_

As Nora hit the pool, there was no big splash or water flying. It was similar to a tiny drop of water falling into a bucket. Peeking their heads from their hiding place, the girls sighed in relief that there was no big wave.

BOOM!

It was a delayed explosion. None of them knew how she did it, and none wanted to figure how. The less they knew, the more sane they'd be. At least that's what Ren advised them. Speaking of which, there he and Jaune were hanging upside down from a light post.

 **Beacon Safari**

Ozpin: _You are now tuning in to Beacon Safari. Last episode, we filmed the CRDL flock circling their rabbit faunus prey only to be thwarted by the rabbit faunus' protector, Colossus Maximus, AKA Yatsuhashi. Today's episode we will be documenting the wild members of JNPR to see how they live._

In a kitchen, Ren and Jaune were in the middle of making their lunch since the line in the cafeteria was too long. Although they were good friends, Jaune had to stand a few feet away from Ren because of the weird contraptions surrounding the ninja.

 _Here we have the two males of JNPR preparing their meals for the day. As we can see, the green clad male is more prepared than his leader who is unaware of the dangers of cooking with no protection. The yellow haired leader is dreadfully unaware of the predators lurking behind each corner._

Sneaking into the kitchen, neither boys notice Nora eyeing the pancakes Ren is preparing.

THWANG!

As the ninja turns his back to get the syrup, the trap is activated and cages Nora before she can get the delights. Grinning in triumph, Ren quickly takes out the backup pancakes he had made earlier and eats them in front of his partner.

"Ooh!" Nora whimpers trying to paw at his plate from her prison.

Sighing at her behavior and the puppy eyes she's giving him, Ren relents and gives her just one of his pancakes. It worked in a way that she slowly ate the one just in case he wasn't willing to give another.

 _As we just saw, the green clad male was well prepared in ensuring he keeps his meal safe from those wishing to steal from him. Although he did catch a thief, he was still humble enough to share a bit of his meal with her. Moving on to the blonde, let us see how he is fairing._

Jaune was in the middle of making a smoked salmon sandwich. He was a bit distracted from Nora being caught, but now he was back to finishing his preparations.

 _As we can see, the blonde male is still safe as no predator has shown up. But what's this?_

Smelling the scent of smoked fish, Blake peeks from the corner of the kitchen entrance with eyes on the prize. Spotting the sandwich being made, she goes forth.

 _It seems a pack member of RWBY caught scent of the blonde's meal and wishes to take it for her own. The blonde must be careful for this member is quite stealthy._

Blake silently crept over to the table where Jaune was putting the finishing touches on _her_ sandwich. He was adding in the good stuff too like tomatoes and red onions sliced thin to where it complimented the salmon flavor. After the lettuce and sauce was added, she marveled at the beauty before her. Silently tipping off a saltshaker to distract him, Blake swiftly grabbed the sandwich.

"Hey!" Jaune said, catching Blake about to take a bite out of his sandwich.

 _It seems the blonde was able to catch the cat faunus from stealing his meal. Sadly, it's not so simple as the female isn't likely to give up so easily._

Blake hissed and swiped at the air in a threatening manner to Jaune. All the while she held onto the sandwich close to her chest.

 _The female gives a threatening hiss to scare the blonde off. Like some history, this has worked in the stealthy one's favor._

"*roar!*" Jaune let off a grizzly roar in Blake's face. After he was done, his chest was heaving with teeth bared.

Staring wide-eyed at him for a few seconds, Blake shook off the fear and ran off with sandwich in mouth on all fours. As she did that, Jaune chased after her on all fours too with an angry look in his eyes. As they went out of the kitchen and off screen, the sounds of a cat yowling and things being turned over could be heard.

 _Failing to scare off the blonde and instead enraging him, the cat faunus flees with her stolen meal with the blonde hot on her heels! Due to the rating on our channel, we cannot show you the sheer carnage that is going on._

After the sounds of carnage had stopped, Jaune trotted back in on all fours with half a sandwich in his mouth. There were scratch marks on his face and legs with a bit of Blake's hair in his mouth. After wolfing the sandwich down he went back out to do his daily business.

 _And the blonde returns successful in retrieving his meal. Although it's only half of it, any nourishment counts when surviving the wilds of Beacon. Tune in next time._

"What just happened?" Ren asked Nora who was also witness to Blake and Jaune acting like deranged animals. All he got was a shrug in return.

 **END**

 **AN: And there's the comedy. I know it's short guys, but most of the chibis are. I do hope you guys liked this since I plan on writing more comedy.**

 **This is Aloehisja writing to you guys. Look forward to the next works and I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Hey all. Aloehisja here bringing another funny chapter. Glad to know you guys liked the first chapter. Expect more of Beacon Safari and other short skits. But enough on that. Let's get to the story.**

 **Episode 2:** We're still chibi!

 **Green eyed monster**

"You make it sound like I've got a harem of girls waiting to jump me." Jaune laughed at the thought. "Jaune Arc, the harem king. Yeah right."

If he paid attention, he would have noticed a twitch under Pyrrha's eye.

 _ **During JNPR's Vale outing**_

 _After splitting up with team RWBY, JNPR went walking around to explore Vale. While walking though, the two girls felt something that bothered them. Competition._

 _After excusing the boys to go use the restroom, they left them sitting at a table with some fries and drinks._

" _Ooh. That blonde over there looks really cute." A purple haired girl nudged her friend while pointing to Jaune._

" _I like the quiet boy next to him. He has such pretty eyes." Her friend sighed, eyeing Ren._

 _Thoomp!_

 _Two darts struck the girls in the neck. Off to the corner, Nora and Pyrrha shared a nod in secret of their success. Catching a bewildered look from Nora, Pyrrha turned to where she was pointing to see a sweet girl in pigtails about to give a love letter to either Jaune or Ren! Judging by the color of the letter, it was definitely meant for Jaune._

 _Taking out a lasso, Pyrrha managed to snagged the girl and drag her away before she could get the boy's attention. After hogtying her and stuffing her somewhere else, the redhead sighed in relief on catching the dangerous girl._

" _Errhm!" A clearing of throat got both Nora and Pyrrha's attention._

 _Looking to the side, they saw a horde of girls glaring at them. What made it bad was that they held two banners with one reading 'Jaune Harem Club' and the other being 'HaREN Club.'_

" _You have got to be kidding me." Nora rolled up her sleeves while Pyrrha cracked her neck._

 _After the two dealt with the 'little girls club,' they came back to the boys acting like nothing ever happened._

 _ **Present**_

"You underestimate how cute you are." Pyrrha poked his nose while covering her eyes with his hat. Turning away a bit, she sent a discrete glare to the JHC member hiding in the fauna. "I think I'll keep the hat for tonight."

Walking away, Pyrrha sent the member a warning to back off after she finally got her feelings across.

 **Book Club**

Blake was very glad she was able to find a book club with so little members. Good part was, she had a friend to join her just in case she couldn't find anyone to interact with.

"You don't think my picks are a bit too childish, do you?" Jaune asked, holding his stacks of anime light novels and the Metal Gear series included.

"I think you're fine." Blake shrugged, finding a few interesting enough. "Ooh! Baccano! Think I can borrow that after this?"

"Sure." The blonde agreed, happy to share his favorite books. Looking over Blake's, he raised a brow when he noticed Ninjas of Love in her stack. "Don't you think bringing Ninjas of Love is too risky?"

"It's a book club Jaune." The cat faunus rolled her eyes as they entered. "I'm confident they'll be open to numerous genres and types."

 **A few minutes later**

SLAM!

After being literally thrown out with their books strewn on the hallway floor like garbage, Blake and Jaune picked themselves up along with their novels.

"Philistines!" Blake shouted at the door, giving it a kick before helping Jaune take their books back up. "They're not worth sharing books with."

Hearing the door open once more, the two immediately moved out of the way when Ren was thrown out with his book hitting him in the back of the head.

SLAM!

"Uncultured brutes!" Ren shouted while rubbing the back of his head. He was thrown out for preferring Cao Pi over Liu Bei.

 **Beacon Safari II**

 _Welcome back to Beacon Safari. I'm your host Ozpin as we observe the wild students of Beaon Academy. We have a rare treat for you today as we are now observing the love dance of the mighty Nikos._

In the courtyard, Pyrrha was in the middle of talking to Jaune while having her hands behind her back. She was giving him a winning smile while putting on a cute appearance.

"I was hoping we could go into Vale again today." The redhead said while looking directly into her leader's eyes. "We could go clothes shopping again. And maybe take some more nice pictures for our album like last time. …If you want."

 _Notice how she gives direct eye contact and shifts side to side. Add to that, she places her hands behind her back to further emphasize her chest in her love dance to gain her target's attention. She even sings a song to get him under her will._

"That sounds great Pyr." Jaune agreed, getting her to gasp in excitement and dance on her toes.

"There you are!" Weiss huffed, walking over and getting their attention.

 _It seems the Nikos was successful in gaining her target's attention and compliance. She dances her success in glee as he accepts her love dance. But it seems she's celebrated too soon as another female has entered the fray. The fearsome Schnee._

"Hi Weiss." Jaune waved to her with Pyrrha doing so less lively. "Did you need something?"

"I can't believe you forgot." The heiress tapped her foot with hands on her hips. "You were supposed to meet Ruby in the cafeteria for team strategies. She's been waiting for you for ten minutes now!"

 **In the cafeteria**

"Mmm." A lonely Ruby whimpered as she sat alone at a table. She was the image of a sad puppy that was left alone by its owner. Her lower lip was quivering too as she stared at the papers with badly drawn moves on them.

 **Back with Weiss and Jaune**

"Oh my gosh! I forgot." Jaune gasped, remembering about his fellow leader.

"You're coming with me right now, mister. And I expect you to properly apologize to her when we get there." Weiss said while dragging Jaune away from Pyrrha.

"I guess we'll have to reschedule our time in Vale some other time Pyrrha." Jaune shouted before he was out of earshot.

The champion sighed in disappointment for having her chance taken away. At least she knew he was willing, but it's just the timing was off.

 _Seems the Nikos wasn't so successful today in getting her target. The Schnee was able to get the red hair's target away from her to her own pack. Look at her as she drags him away magnificently - so majestic. That's all we have for today. I'm Ozpin, and I hope you've learned something._

"Umm, headmaster Ozpin?" Ren asked as he and Nora watched Ozpin who was hiding badly in a bush. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Ozpin just lowered himself deeper into the bush until he couldn't be seen.

 **END**

 **AN: And there's episode two. Not much to say now. Classes are going to resume on June 13, so I might be updating like once a month or something depending on the schedule I make. Besides that, I'm also practicing drawing again. The transition from paper to laptop screen is still a challenge though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Hey all. Aloehisja here with another funny chapter. The other stories are taking a bit of a back seat for now since my wtriting is turning more comedic than serious at the moment. I am jotting down some things though to make them more exciting and not so predictable like all other fanfics we've read. Once I get these comedy ideas out, it's back to the serious stuff.**

 **That's enough on that, so let's get to the story.**

 **Episode 3:** Chibi-ventures

 **ZIP**

"Thanks again for helping me with today's laundry Ruby." Nora smiled as she and the leader of team RWBY were folding the dry clothes.

"No problem." The little leader smiled, smushing her face into the still warm clothes and sheets. "I just enjoy the feeling of warm clothes after coming out of the dryer~."

"Me too!" The ginger agreed, joining Ruby in the mountain of warm clothe. "It's like no other feeling compares."

After enjoying the warm sensation with the smell of freshly cleaned laundry, the two got back to folding. After the sheets were done, it was time to get to the clothes. Holding up Jaune's brown vest and chaps, Nora got a great idea into her head.

"Ruby, look." Nora called to her laundry buddy who was folding Weiss' combat skirt.

Looking up from her folding, Ruby saw Nora decked out in Jaune's clothes. They were a little loose, but she just folded them to fit her.

"It's high noon." The ginger said in a deep cowboy accent, getting a laugh out of her. "This town here ain't big enough for the two of us."

Seeing a rare opportunity, Ruby zipped into the bathroom to change her clothes too. After a minute, the little reaper walked out in her older sister's usual combat clothes. She even had the little tuft of hair that stuck out of Yang's head like an antenna.

"Now just _Yang_ on for a second there." She punned in her best Yang act. "You don't wanna hurt me now, do ya?"

Grinning at their little play, the two turned to the stacks of clothes on the table and grinned at the endless possibilities.

 _Zip!_

"Blah, blah, dust. Blah blah Schnee. Something, something, you dolt." Ruby acted out Weiss while in her clothes with a short side-ponytail.

"I'm sorry!" Nora said in Pyrrha's clothes in her best mature voice. "Hello Jaune. Will you please come with me to Vale?"

 _Zip!_

"I am a cat ninja. Hwachaaaa!" Ruby said while making kung fu poses while wearing Blake's clothes along with her bow.

"You think your ninja can outninja my ninja?" Nora challenged while making her own poses in Ren's clothes. She even styled her bangs to closely resemble her partner's. "Nin-nin."

 _Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!Zip!ZIP!_

"Hold on!" Ruby shouted as their playing got out of control. "…Something isn't right here."

"What do you mean?" Nora asked, not feeling anything wrong.

Ruby was now wearing Ren's shirt with Jaune's chaps while Nora was wearing Weiss' clothes while having Blake's pants underneath. If Ruby was to lift up the chaps, they'd notice she had Pyrrha's stockings on and Nora had Yang's yellow top under Weiss' clothes.

"Hm." Ruby hummed, not sure what it was before going back to folding. "I don't know. Must be my imagination."

 **Gary Stew**

"Alright people, lets get this thing rolling." Ruby called to her actors as they assembled to the stage.

After her story of Little Red Riding Hood was completely demolished by her team, Ruby sought out other people who could fit better to her new script. This time, she excluded Yang out of the play since she was the biggest factor on ruining things. Thanks to the deep bond forged with team JNPR and a few other friends, she was able to get some better actors and a great stagehand to help Zwei.

"Say, Ruby?" Jaune walked up to her with script in hand. "I just finished reading this script and-"

"There's my big star!" Ruby interrupted, pulling Jaune over to stand in a perfect spot. "Just read your lines and remember to put feelings into them, okay? Okay."

Sighing, Jaune gave up since Ruby was blinded by her own creative power. This is what he gets for agreeing quickly before seeing the full story.

"And… Action!" Ruby clapped for Jaune to start.

"No one can ever understand my pain!" Jaune acted while pantomiming dramatically. "This power I hold is a curse upon my existence. I …am a being of solitude!"

"Let me be the one to understand you!" Pyrrha walked in, playing her part as the girl who wishes to open the lonely main character's heart. "Give me the chance to show you, you don't have to do this alone."

"I can understand your sorrows." Blake came in with a monotone voice. It's not that it was part of the character, more of she wasn't into the idea. "Let us both be beings of solitude together."

"None of you understand." JNPR's leader turned away from them dramatically. "I cannot love for this is the price I pay for power!"

"Ha-ha!" Sun jumped out while wearing a handlebar moustache with Penny in his arms as a hostage. "I have come to destroy you all! And with my power, you shall fall before me! Do not stop me, or this girl who loves you shall die!"

As Pyrrha and Blake halfheartedly acted like scared women, Jaune puffed out his chest and stood in front of Sun.

"I think not villain!" He said still dramatically while pulling Penny away. "Fall before my power! Hya!"

Faking a ki blast mostly seen in anime, Sun acted as if he was hit by a giant blue beam.

"Nooo!" The monkey faunus fell down on his knees while coughinga bit. "I am defeated!"

"You have done it." Blake said still in monotone. "You are not a monster. You are a hero. …And we all love you."

"…Okay, cut!" Jaune put the script down with the others shaking their heads. They were all turning to Ruby with disappointed looks. "Ruby this is ridiculous."

"I'll say." The little reaper huffed, getting on stage. "Blake's _way_ out of character. She's supposed to be more emotionless than that."

Blake gawked at her leader. Just how emotionless was her own character supposed to be?! Shaking her head, she focused on the real problem.

"That's not the problem Ruby." She said with hands on her hips. "This story is horrible."

"What?!" The little leader gawked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but it's true." Pyrrha agreed with Blake. "The lines are …erhm! A little cheesy."

"I'd say completely cheesy." Weiss interjected, walking on stage with her own copy of the script. "Almost sixty percent of the dialogue is in exclamation. That's not the only problem though. I read through it all, and all the female characters are nothing more than useless two-dimensional sex objects."

"But-" Ruby tried to defend.

"And the main character is a textbook Gary Stu." Jaune nodded with Weiss.

"He's not that-" Ruby tried to butt in.

"Ugh!" The heiress made an unladylike face. "He's more than textbook. 'I wish I was normal and didn't have these cursed powers. No one will love me.' There's nothing even cursed about his powers and he has three girls falling for him! He's just an emo Gary Stu."

By this point, the scriptwriter was fuming while turning a shade close to her hood.

"I vote we remake the script." Sun raised his hand, getting the other actors to join in. Looking to the other side, only Penny didn't raise her hand. "Penny, don't you want to redo the script?"

"Oh! Was raising my hand supposed to be confirmation?" Penny put a hand to her mouth, seeing she was supposed to raise her arm. Seeing Ruby's betrayed face, she explained herself. "I have never made a script before. This will be sensational!"

As the others walked out on her, Ruby could only stand and gawk as her vision was ruined by actors who had their own ideas. Hearing a throat clear behind her, the little reaper turned around to see Ren handing over his copy of her script.

"It needed suffering." He stated simply before walking off to join on the new script.

"And more explosions!" Nora skipped over to catch up with Ren.

Standing alone, Ruby's eye twitched from all the constructive criticism. Looking at the script in her hand, she tore it into millions of pieces in sheer frustration.

"Look at us. We have opinions. We think we can make it better." Ruby mocked while walking in the opposite direction. "La-di-da-di-da. …Everybody's a critic."

 **END**

 **AN: And that's a wrap on that. Leave a comment if any of you would like to see what the actors had planned for the play. No Beacon Safari this time, but there were still some shenanigans and malarkey. This is Aloehisja hoping you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Hello everyone! Aloehisja here with another chapter. Lately I've been having some trouble sleeping and it's getting to my creative juices. I almost thought of making an all lemon story titled 'Aloehisja's Lemony Snippets of Erotic Events.' It just goes to show you don't need alcohol to make bad ideas. Lack of sleep can do stuff that are f'ed up.**

 **But enough on my sleep problems, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Episode 4:** It's not so bad being chibi

 **Driving Safety TSA**

"Hi everyone." Jaune waved to the scroll Sun was holding. Next to him, Ren stood in a dignified manner. "It's Ren and Jaune live here from Beacon Academy bringing to you this driving TSA."

"Many civilians think that hunters and huntresses would rely more on Bullheads to get to our destinations, but that's not true." Ren said next, pulling out a chart. "Statistics show that if a hunter does have a license and vehicle, they prefer to drive than use a constant public transport."

"You're probably wondering 'Why are we giving a TSA on this?'" The blonde said next while pointing to the camera. "Well since hunters get into a whole lot of trouble and can shrug off most wounds that could kill a normal person, we think it's important to remind our fellow hunters and huntresses on the importance of driving safety."

At this Ren pulled another chart behind the first one.

"Statistics show that besides Grimm killings, vehicular accidents are the second largest fatalities to hunters and huntresses." Ren said with concern while pulling another chart out. "The two major causes coming from DUI and unsafe practices like texting while driving and… errhm 'extreme sexual practices.'"

"Which is pretty dumb if you ask me." Jaune shook his head with Sun agreeing behind the camera. "I mean, really?! Do you want _this_ to be you?"

Jaune pulled a picture out of his pocket and had Sun zoom on it. It was a car that was smashed into telephone pole like an accordion with the dead driver's head poking out with pants down and scroll out. On the side was a woman with a mangled body with her naughty bits being censored.

"That is a horrible way to go." Ren shivered, not liking the sight. Even a Grimm death is preferable to dying by stupidity.

"What'chu guys doing?" Yang suddenly came into the shot. Right next to her, Weiss was following close behind with scroll in hand.

"Hey Yang. Weiss." Jaune greeted the unexpected guests. "We're currently doing a live TSA on driving safety."

"That sounds productive." The heiress commented, looking up from her scroll.

"Cool." The brawler said while winking at the camera. "Is that why you have those pedal cars there?"

Sun panned left to show the two toy cars the boys prepared for their demonstration.

"Yeah. We're planning on driving these around Beacon." Jaune explained, moving over to show they were two seaters. "We even got road blocks and other stuff to make it like a real simulation."

"Ooh. Can we join?" Yang asked while pulling Weiss in. "I'm an awesome driver and this looks fun."

"It does seem interesting enough." Weiss agreed, not having anything better to do.

"Ren?" The blonde turned to his teammate.

"It might help us show the significance of having a passenger along." The ninja thought it over, thinking it a good idea. "Why not?"

"Awesome." The brawler said while getting into a driver's seat. "Come on Vomit-Boy. Let's get this thing going."

"But we still haven't discussed the do's and don'ts of driving." He argued lightly, motioning to the camera.

"We can do that while driving." Yang replied back, making a good point.

Sighing, the two boys set up their scrolls to the same frequency as Sun's scroll camera. Now people had a view of inside the car and Sun filming both drivers.

"Alright Yang. We can get started." Jaune told his fellow blonde.

"Up-up." Yang waved a finger. "Safety first. Always remember to put on your seatbelts."

"Oh! Good reminder Yang." Jaune commented, putting his seatbelt on.

"Now I just check my mirrors and we'll just back up." The driver said in a casual tone while backing out.

BAM!

Blinking, the two looked in behind them to see Weiss had backed up into them. Ren looked apologetic, but the driver had a disappointed look on her face as she got out of the car.

"Were you guys not looking where you were going?" The heiress said with a scowl. "You bumped into us!"

" _I_ bumped into you?!" Yang gawked, getting out of her seat. " _You_ hit me!"

"I got it all on tape and you both backed up into each other." Sun added in behind his scroll.

"No way!" Yang refused to take part of the blame. "I was totally in the right of my lane. Look at where she's backed into. It's obvious she over went into my lane."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss narrowed her eyes while getting in Yang's face. "If you were paying attention, you would have seen I was first to signal out."

"You don't need two lanes to back out though!" The blonde shot back.

As the two continued to argue, it later turned into a slap fight on who would be paying for the damages.

"Do we have any advice on this?" Ren asked in whisper while nudging Jaune.

"I… don't think we do." The leader said while watching the two girls fight. "In these situations the cops just show up and taze them. Think we should end this?"

Nodding, Ren turned to the camera with a sheepish smile. "Thank you for tuning in to this TSA. We hope this video helped you learn something on driving safety."

"You're definitely paying for the fender bender!" Weiss shouted as Sun shut off his scroll.

 **Beacon Safari III**

 _Good evening everyone and welcome to another episode of Beacon Safari. Today we will be observing the stealthy pack member of RWBY and how she obtains her meals._

The scene is in the mess hall where many students are eating and socializing.

 _At the cafeteria of Beacon, we only serve the tastiest and freshest of fish._

Jaune is seen taking the last tuna steak being served and puts it on his plate.

"Aaaaaaah!" Turning to his right, the blonde sees Blake charging at him with tray raised to bash his head in.

 _Which is exactly what the black beauty of RWBY wants._

Missing her swing, Jaune pushes Blake back and shields his tuna from her. Letting out a roar, it doesn't scare Blake off like last time.

 _When extremely hungry, even the stealthy huntress will not back down from a mighty roar._

Wide open from covering his meal, Jaune is punched repeatedly in the gut by Blake. After three hits, he pushes her away one more and takes up a boxing stance.

"Hwacha-cha!" Blake does a kung fu stance.

Using Yang's technique with a bit of dirty fighting, Jaune steps on Blake's toes and kicks her in the shin.

"Ouch, that smarts!" She seethes while hopping on her toe. Remembering something about the blonde, she plays dirty herself. "Look! A thing!"

"Hm?" Jaune looks in the direction Blake is pointing.

She then takes the chance to kick him in the groin and watch as he crumbles to the floor while holding his jewels.

 _And so the stealthy huntress succeeds in taking her meal from another predator. She must be wary though as other predators lurk in the mess hall._

"*roar!*" Pyrrha jumps over a table after seeing what Blake did to her partner.

 _It seems a wild Nikos was watching the interaction between her pack leader and the stealthy one. She doesn't seem too happy about her male being harmed._

As Pyrrha leaps to attack with Blake trying to scurry away, the moment freezes.

 _Due to the rating of this show, we can't show you the sheer carnage that is about to be shown. So here is a video of two adorable huntresses having a slap fight._

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ruby and Weiss shouted as they got into a pathetic slap fight with weapons forgotten behind them. After it was over, the scene changed back to the mess hall in ruins.

 _Total carnage is what lays here from the onslaught of two angry huntresses. This was truly a horrendous battle. The stealthy one was successful in devouring her meal during the chase, but she did not get away unharmed._

Blake is seen sitting on an upturned table licking her wounds with some ketchup in her eye.

Off to the entrance, Pyrrha is dragging a still prostrated Jaune by a leg with her teeth. Stopping to nuzzle her head onto his to comfort him, she receives a groan in gratitude and continues to drag him out.

 _Watch as the Nikos drags her wounded mate off to their den. With no effort at all she carries his approx. two hundred pounds of muscles with little effort. Truly a majestic creature._

 _That's all for Beacon Safari today. I do hope you enjoyed this screening brought to you by Beacon Academy._

"This is getting really weird." Ren said off to the side with Nora sitting next to him. Turning to her, he received a nod in agreement.

 **END**

 **AN: I know it's only two skits, but they are still long and wordy. Regarding those 'Lemony Snippets,' I'm still debating on that while working on another interesting new story. Plus now I'm getting angry from some other stuff along with bad sleep so it's back to Plus J.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **AN: Another chibi update. Don't worry. Pus J will be updated soon. It's just taking some time since I like to go on a fifteen to twenty page story. This is just to show I'm still updating and writing.**

 **I had to re-upload because the first had some mistakes.**

 **Episode 5:** Chibi adventures are sorta fun

 **Cursed Picnics**

It was a beautiful day with no signs of any danger happening in Beacon. As Jaune and Pyrrha walked into their dorm with a picnic basket in hand, it immediately got the other two's attention.

"Who's up for a nice picnic~?" Jaune sang while doing some jazz hands.

The dead response he got from the two was not what he was expecting. Turning to Pyrrha, even she was frowning at their lack of energy.

"What's wrong guys? You love picnics." He said in concern. "Especially you Nora."

"We've learnt not to get out hopes up." Ren answered from his bed. "Every time we try to have a normal picnic, something horrible happens that we never get to finish."

"Come on guys. You're being ridiculous." The leader waved them off. It's not like _all_ their picnics were bad.

 **Nevermore Attack**

Team JNPR was currently out in the courtyard having sandwiches ad enjoying the nice day.

"Pass the ketchup, Ren?" Jaune asked, holding his hand out for the condiment.

 _Screak!_

Suddenly a giant Nevermore swooped down and picked Jaune up by it's talons.

"Aah! Somebody help me!" The blonde cried as he was flown away by the flying Grimm.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha immediately cried for her leader while chasing after the bird.

Ren and Nora sighed as they packed the food and blanket to go after them.

 **Ren-napped**

Finding a nice roofed area in Vale park, JNPR sat at a table with a nice food spread. Jaune was strumming his guitar and Nora was enjoying her pre-desserts.

"Think you can whistle a nice tune Ren?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha hummed with his playing.

Complying Ren whistled like an angel that got some of the woodland critters to crawl up to him. After he stopped, the ninja felt he was being lifted by tons of tiny little hands.

"Help! Help!" The ninja cried as squirrels and other rodents were carrying him away at a fast speed.

Instead of taking him into a tree, he was pulled into a hole the rodents dug up quickly.

"Ren!" Nora shouted, chasing with hammer in hand.

Tons of rodents popped their heads out to mock Nora, who instantly got into a game of extreme and murdery whack-a-mole.

 **Men-napped**

After returning from washing their hands, Pyrrha and Nora came back to see Ren and Jaune gone and some fat guys wearing glasses dressed like them in their seats.

"Um, who are you?" Pyrrha asked, wary as the guys looked them over.

"It's us ladies." The fat guy dressed like Ren said while licking his lips creepily. "You're lovers~."

Narrowing their eyes, the girls summoned their weapon. It was one of those creepy stalkers they were warned about as girls.

"You have exactly three seconds to tell us where they are before we hurt you!" Nora demanded while aiming the grenade launcher at their heads. "3!"

The men crumbled easily. Their search for the two became a long day filled with high-speed car chases, arduous interrogations, and tons of action packed fighting. Turns out the 'little girls club' kidnapped the two and tried to coin some slobs on them.

 **Team RWBY Interference**

"You guys ready to head out?" Jaune asked as they closed up their dorm. Getting a nod from each of them, he locked the door. "Then lets go have our picnic!"

"Jaune, just who I needed!" Blake said, grabbing the blonde leader and running off. On her trail, a bunch of White Fang grunts were chasing after her.

"H-hey!" Pyrrha reached a hand out to them, but was stopped as Weiss appeared.

"Pyrrha! I need your assistance!" The heiress shouted, grabbing the redhead's outstretched arm and speeding away with a glyph. In the process, the champion dropped the picnic basket.

"Mwahahaha!" Roman laughed as he chased after Weiss and Pyrrha in another Paladin.

"What is going on?" Ren asked before Yang ran along and hoisted Ren on her shoulders.

"No time to explain!" The brawler said, running off with Junior's goons chasing her.

"…" Looking left and right, Nora waited for something to happen to her.

After a couple seconds of no one coming to take her, she walked to the basket to take some of the food out. She may as well enjoy the food Pyrrha prepared.

"Nora, just who I needed!" Ruby zipped in, grabbing the ginger's hand and pulling her away from the food. Moments later, a Beowulf stampede appeared.

As the lonely picnic basket laid in the hallway unharmed, Sun came along with Neptune and picked it up. On their way out, they shared a fist bump – Pyrrha really knew how to pack for a picnic.

"Ok, so maybe we've had a few minor problems but this time is different." Jaune said with confidence. "I am super confident-"

 _shatter!_

In mid-sentence, Jaune shattered like glass in front of them. Where he stood was a note promising to bring him back after dinner. Sighing, Pyrrha put her picnic basket outside for Sun and Neptune to take. That was the third time he's shattered.

 **Skull Key**

"I don't understand." Weiss huffed as her team was trapped in a giant glass dome. "How did this happen?"

"I think I read about this in a book somewhere." Blake muttered.

"Dig!" Ruby panicked, trying to get under the ground but not succeeding.

"Hahahahaha!" Roman laughed evilly while in front of them. "You brats are better off giving up. That dome is made out of the densest glass there is."

"Don't worry guys!" Jaune said as he and his team kept hitting the dome. "We'll get you out!"

"Try all you want." Roman taunted from far away. "Nothing can break that dome."

After trying all sorts of explosions and hits, team JNPR was running out of options.

"Fire in the hole!" Nora shouted, as she pushed the lever for the explosives to break the dome. After the smoke cleared, the team saw the dome was left without a scratch.

"That was all the dynamite we had." Pyrrha said as they walked to the dome.

"I told you nothing would break it!" Roman laughed evilly now from a tower. It was amazing they could still hear him. "You'd need something literally denser than that to break my dome."

A lightbulb suddenly sprang up over Pyrrha's head as she had an idea. Grabbing Jaune, she backed up a bit to get a running start.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as she charged at the dome with her battering Jaune.

 _Smash!_

Team RWBY cheered as they were set free. All thanks to Pyrrha's quick thinking and Jaune's super dense head.

 **Roman's Evil Plan 28**

"Good news Neo." Roman said as he placed a box down between them. "I've managed to capture a rare and dangerous Grimm! With this, chaos will ensue!"

Neo clapped silently while holding a sign that said 'Yay!'

Opening the box, a Baku peeked out before turning the box over to hide from the sun.

"What the-?" The master criminal pouted, seeing no evil. Kneeling down, he peeked into the box to coax the Grimm out. "Come on you weird looking tapir thing. Get out here and do some evil stuff."

 _Poof!_

The Baku's response was to spray Roman with it's fear mist. Coughing, Roman got back up and wiped the mist on his face.

"Stupid Grimm!" Opening them, he looked at Neo before shivering in place and screaming. "No. No, no, NO! Aaah!"

As Roman ran away, Neo raised a brow at his strange behavior. Pulling out another sign, it had a screw and a baseball.

 **END**

 **AN: And that's done. Hope you guys had a laugh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **Episode 6:** Being chibi's a thing now

 **Scary Stories**

It was night and Beacon was currently experiencing a power outage. On this rare moment, the two teams with friends decided to come together for one reason – to see who could tell the scariest ghost story!

"And so, the creeper slinked away with it's prey in his mouth." Yang finished her story as the two teams plus Sun and Neptune sat in a circle. After turning the flashlight back on, she saw the disappointed looks on her friends' faces. "What? That story always scared Ruby when we were kids."

"Yeah." Ruby said with a huff. "When I was eight. It's not that scary anymore."

If one were to listen closely, they'd hear a crack of Yang's heart breaking. It was another sign her baby sis wasn't so little anymore.

"Whatever." The blonde played it off, passing the flashlight over to Ren. "It's your turn pal."

"Are you guys sure you want me to tell a story?" The ninja asked, putting the flashlight under his chin. Getting a nod, he cleared his throat to start. "Ok. Does anyone ever get that feeling that whenever you close your eyes in the bathroom, it's like someone might be standing in front of you?"

"Oh, I get that sometimes." Jaune nodded with Sun agreeing.

"It feels super creepy." Neptune shivered, remembering a few times. The girls thought it over and remembered a few times too.

"There was this huntress who needed to use the bathroom badly in the middle of the night." Ren continued, voice going deeper and ominous. "Walking in, she felt a cold chill run through her legs. …She ignored it."

Giving a pause for dramatic effect, Ren surveyed their reactions and saw he had them hooked. "Still a bit sleepy, her eyes drifted shut for a second when she sat on the toilet. And when she opened them-"

 _Click!_

Ren turned off the flashlight to cascade the room in darkness. When he turned the light back on, his long hair was covering his whole face like the old movies.

" _She appeared."_ The ninja said in a raspy and creepy tone. Fixing his hair once back into place, he looked over the others to see them shocked wide eyed and huddled together. "Was it scary enough?"

"Pfft! No." Yang answered.

"You did tell it well though." Weiss answered next while flipping her ponytail. "Kudos on that."

"I wasn't scared." Blake denied with Ruby nodding along.

Sighing at his failure to win, Ren passed the flashlight to the next teller.

 **Midnight**

After everyone had told their story, the group went back to their respective rooms to sleep. As Weiss was comfily snoozing, she felt someone shaking her by the shoulder. Opening her eyes, he saw it was her partner with a flashlight in hand.

"Ruby?" She mumbled quietly to not wake their teammates.

"…Can you follow me to the bathroom?" She mumbled with a blush on her face. She'd take Blake, but Yang might overhear her.

Sighing, Weiss got out of bed to guide Ruby to the bathroom. The power was still out and showed no signs of turning on soon. Reaching the bathroom, they saw a line with Nora holding on to Ren and Jaune waiting for Pyrrha to finish. In the back Neptune was holding on to Sun while trembling.

"You're still out there, right?" The redhead asked in a small scared voice.

"I'm still here." Jaune assured her for the tenth time. Looking over to Weiss, they both shared a look of understanding of how it was.

In the line, Ren smirked of how his story scared them.

 **To Be or Not to Be**

"Ok everyone, it's time for rehearsals." Weiss sang as she entered the stage.

After the events of Ruby's actors leaving her to make their own story, Weiss gave them all a week to write their own ideas with different genres. After speed reading them, she was impressed how well most of them could write – even Jaune. It gave her an idea of what they could all do. A remixed version of Rome and Juliet with a modern touch.

"Act one for Rome v Juliet. Take one!" The heiress clapped as the stage was set.

"All the world is a stage, and all the people actors." Ren walked on stage in medieval wear. "Love and tragedy come hand in hand as the Montague and the Capulet fight each other. But none fight harder than their heirs, Romeo and Juliet."

Bowing, Ren jumped out of the way as Jaune and Pyrrha dashed on stage to clash swords in blue and red tunics respectively. The props were dull metal blades to have the authentic sound effects to wow the audience.

"Surrender Montague scum." Pyrrha said coldly as the two locked weapons.

"After you, you Capulet swine." Jaune shot back, playing the role well.

Weiss was a bit put off when Ren put the action sequence and Blake remixed things, but seeing it now made her glad they did do it. Juliet was as powerful as any male and their love wasn't as rushed as the original – plus this seemed appropriate for a combat school.

 _Poof!_

Out of nowhere, a smoke bomb went off and Ruby was on stage in her own medieval outfit!

"Away, Juilet you cad!" Ruby shouted while brandishing her real Crescent Rose. "Leave my Romeo alone!"

"Cut!" Weiss shouted, stopping the rehearsal. Stomping on stage, she was fuming as she glared at Ruby. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Answering to my calling." The reaper said with a bow. "I'm not a writer or a director, but an actor!"

"And just who are you supposed to be?" The heiress humored her with arms folded.

"I'm Hermione. The magical girl betrothed to Romeo." The leader said with stars in her eyes. "I even rehearsed my lines. To be or not to be! That is the question! For it is nobler to-"

"Stop." Weiss held a hand while pinching her nose. "First off: there is no Hermione in Romeo and Juliet. Second: Blake is playing the woman promised to Romeo. And third: you were reciting Hamlet!"

"And did I kill it~?" Ruby asked, raising her brows with a smirk.

"Murdered is the better term." Weiss muttered, pulling Ruby off stage. "I'll let you sit by my side while we watch them rehearse. Maybe you'll get a better understanding of how acting is supposed to be."

Poof!

"What is it now?" Jaune coughed after another smoke bomb came between him and Pyrrha. This one was a lot more choking than Ruby's.

Standing on stage decked in a black leather jacket and sunglasses was Yang Xiao Long with tin foil wrapped around her right arm. "I am a robot sent from the future to destroy you Romeo."

"Yang get off the stage right now, or else I give you split ends!" Weiss threatened, wanting to get rehearsals over with.

Turning robotically to Weiss and then back to Jaune, she gave an 'I'm watching you' gesture. "I'll be back."

 **Missing**

Ruby and Pyrrha were in a panic as they sat by a phone waiting for it to ring. Around them, the walls of the room they were in was covered in missing posters of Jaune and Zwei smiling together.

 _Ring!_

At the first ring, the champion picked up the phone to answer. "Hello? This is Pyrrha speaking. Have you found them?"

After a few short muffled talking on the other end, the redhead hung up after thanking the caller.

"So who was it? What'd they say?" Ruby asked in anticipation.

"It was the pound. They said they have them and saw our posters." The champion said, getting off her seat.

"I'm coming boy!" Ruby shouted, zipping out of the room with Pyrrha lagging behind. They almost forgot the leash.

 **At the pound**

"Oh, I'm so happy you're safe." Ruby gushed as she hugged Zwei tightly. After pulling away, she wagged a finger in his face. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Instead of looking guilty, the corgi licked her finger making the owner coo at his cuteness.

"Thanks a lot Pyrrha." Ruby waved, walking home with Zwei.

"It was no problem." The champion waved back while holding onto the leash. Feeling a tug, she turned to her leader who was close to wandering away. Narrowing her eyes, she tugged him back towards her and showed the spray bottle in her other hand. "Come along Jaune. It's time to go home."

Humming dejectedly, the blonde walked side by side with his partner on the sidewalk as she held him by the leash.

"Good boy." She said, rubbing the top of his head.

 **END**

 **AN: And here's another chibi chapter.**

 **In other news, I'm going to be taking a super long break from writing due to health problems. I'm suffering from high blood pressure, stress, trouble sleeping, and sore eyes so no writing for a while – plus the heat is a huge bother. Hope you guys enjoyed. If possible, I might turn that Romeo v Juliet into a thing. :\**

 **This is Aloehisja and you've just read RWBY + J CHIBI.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Episode 7:** We're just chibi and that's alright

 **Huntress-saurus**

Yanng and Pyrrha were running through the halls as they chased after their two crazed teammates. The brawler and champion cursed themselves for stupidly taking their eyes off them for a few seconds. Because of that mistake, they lost the others.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The morning started when Pyrrha came up with a cup of espresso in her hand. She still held a smile, but it was tired with a slight slouch in her shoulders._

" _What's got you so tired?" Yang asked, looking up from her egg soup._

" _I'm currently having trouble performing this flipping maneuver in gym." She shared, knowing Yang's seen some of her moves. "It's not so much I cant do it, but I'm trying to perform it faster."_

 _Placing her cup down to cool off a bit, neither of the girls noticed Ruby and Nora eyeing the espresso as they chatted. Turning to look at Ren and Weiss, they were busy enjoying their drink and breakfast. Looking to Jaune and Blake, the cat faunus was having her nose in her book as usual while the other leader was spacing out looking out a window._

 _Taking a chance, Nora reached for the cup and gulped half of it. As the bomber was shaking in place, Ruby took the cup out of her hand and downed the rest in one chug. Dropping the cup, the shattering sound alerted the others to what happened._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Poor Ren and Weiss. They were the first to go down from a super hug charging at them at a hundred and fifty miles per hour with a grip of a thousand psi. Blake and Jaune were the next unfortunate souls to go down. Poor Blake – the two girls can't imagine what it must feel like to have cat ears rubbed so raw the fur falls off. Pyrrha hoped Jaune's aura would heal his arms. The poor blonde got used as a rope in a tug-of-war when the two hyper girls wanted him to pay attention to _one_ of them.

"I think they're in here." Yang whispered, hearing noise come from her dorm room.

There was the sound of giggling and a dog whining, signifying Zwei was the next victim.

"Lets get in there and stop them." Pyrrha said, pulling Milo out.

"Not like that." The older sister held an arm out to stop her from charging in. "We have to approach this differently. Don't raise your voice – that lets them know they're winning. Never turn your back on them. And always keep eye contact."

"…Wow." The champion said impressed. "Where did you learn that?"

"This isn't my first time handling a hyper Ruby. I just hope she wont be hard to handle now that she has a playmate." Yang shuddered, opening the door slowly to show Ruby rolling around with Zwei in her arms.

It might look cute, but to the poor corgi it was the equivalence to a gator's death roll.

"Rubes. Rubes." Yang called out to her with a raised arm out.

"Hah!" Ruby's eyes sparkled, seeing a new person to play with. And it was her big sister too!

"Stand down." Yang ordered with authority in her voice. "Stand down."

Pyrrha was starting to panic seeing the little leader's grip on the cute corgi tighten. Her heart couldn't take it seeing hearing the little guy whimpering.

"We have to stop this. RU-" A hand was clamped on her mouth before she could start scolding.

"Don't do that." Yang warned her in a whisper. "Do that, and she'll never trust me again. Come on, Ruby."

Giggling, the reaper got off the corgi and ignored it as it scurried between Yang's legs. Picking him up, Pyrrha stroked his head feeling it shake in her arms. The poor guy was terrified.

"Hey. Stay." Yang told her sister when she was going to dash to her.

Walking to her slowly, she held her arms wide slowly to get this over with. Red was in her sights, but she felt something was missing. "Wait a minute. …Where's Nora?"

"Hngh." Peeking over the top bunk, Yang and Pyrrha cursed for forgetting about her.

"Clever girl." The brawler commented, frozen in place. "Pyrrha-"

 _slam!_

That was the sound of world champion abandoning Yang Xiao Long to the clutches of two hyper huntresses. Time slowed down as Yang saw Ruby lunging at her with Nora coming from above. She could handle one hugger, but not two! Not two.

Thinking fast, she rolled under Ruby and dodged Nora to get under the bed. Grabbing a pillow, she chucked one at Ruby and smirked when it hit her in the face. After that, the two hyper girls stood frozen while ruby clutched the pillow.

"Hahaha!" Nora laughed while pointing at Ruby.

Pouting at being laughed at, the reaper smacked her friend to shut her up. Stopping after getting hit, Nora walked to a bed ignoring Yang and took a pillow. Fluffing it, she inhaled and screamed while rushing at Ruby to start a pillow fight. All the while, Yang watched on as the two girls continued to smack each other until the pillows lost it's fluff. By then they were all out of energy and burnt out.

Slowly stepping over them and exiting the room quietly, Yang glared at Pyrrha who was sitting outside with Zwei.

"I'm sorry?" The champion said with Zwei adding his puppy eyes.

Inhaling, Yang found her center and just smiled while looking at the two. When Pyrrha stood up thinking it was safe, she found she made a terrible mistake. Seeing movement, Yang let off a roar similar to a T-Rex and started chasing the champion and Zwei.

 **Faux Pas**

 **Nora**

"Thanks for inviting us to your lake house Weiss." Jaune said as he along with his team the rest of team RWBY marveled at her house. Nora was currently in the restroom after such a long trip.

"I was feeling magnanimous at the moment. And I felt like showing you what Atlas architecture looked like." She replied, letting them bask in the Atlesian art. "Everything is all Atlas. Even the bathrooms re designed with Atlas' state of the art toiletries."

"It certainly does scream Atlas." The ninja replied, looking at the mural on the wall.

"I cant believe she has tiny fountains in her bathroom." Nora said, returning from her trip with wet hands and knees. "They looked so cute lined up in different stalls."

Weiss' nose grew at the compliment to her lake house. But something he said bothered her. "Tiny fountains? Those are the toilets."

"…Toilets? Then that means I was playing in the-"

Realization dawned on Ren on the mistake Nora made.

 **Jaune**

Since the two blondes started hanging out, Sun and Jaune have been exchanging some of their knowledge on different customs.

"So is it really a thing in Vacuo to greet others by punching them in the arm?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah." Sun nodded, remembering his times back in his old home before going into Haven. "Back when I was scrawny, kids did that to me all the time as a greeting I had to bulk up to not feel the pain. Look, there's a bunch of Shade students there."

Walking up to one guy, Sun slugged him in the arm. "What's up man."

"Nothing much." The guy slugged Sun back. They both held smiles, but it showed they were seething in pain.

Wanting to try it out, Jaune walked up to one of the Shade students with an eyepatch and slugged her arm. "How's it going?"

 _Gasp_

"Dude, you only do that with guys." Sun whispered, forgetting to tell Jaune that.

"What does it mean when I hit a girl then?" The knight asked, not seeing the girl raising her hand back.

 _SMACK!_

"Courtship."

"What does the smack mean?" Jaune groaned on the floor.

"…Approval."

 **Ruby**

 _KABOOM!_

"Oh my gosh." Weiss gasped after Ruby exploded herself. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The reaper replied, making the ok sign.

 _Gasp!_

Winter was close by and saw the hand sign Ruby made to her sister. Charging at her, she lifted the reaper by her cloak.

"How dare you!" She snarled, shaking Ruby a few times.

"Winter! Stop, she didn't know!" Weiss came to her friends rescue.

"I didn't know what?" Ruby said, now dizzier than ever.

"Ruby, that's a bad sign in Atlas." The heiress answered.

"R-really?" She asked. "What's it mean?"

Leaning in close, Weiss whispered the meaning into Ruby's ears. The little leader's eyes widened in shock finding out what it meant. "I'm so sorry! I've never even said that word to anyone before."

"I came rushing when I saw the explosion." Yang said in a huff. "Give me a sec. I need to catch my breath."

After a while, the brawler straightened up with a smile. "Alright. I'm good."

She made the ok sign with Winter still present.

 **END**

 **AN: Yup, Jurassic Park and culture problems. Not gonna lie, I've had my share of faux pas. Like I didn't know in a certain area, people are more reserved so hugging is already an intimate thing. Also, I'm used to taking shoes off even when I'm a guest in someone's house so it felt weird walking inside with shoes still on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **AN: Hey all. Glad you all enjoyed last chapter. Here's another chapter with a musical at the end. It's my first time trying one, so be gentle on it.**

 **To that one guest reviewer, no I'm not Japanese. There are other Asian countries that don't wear shoes inside the house, just clearing that up. And its fine about not being very cultured. It just makes it more exciting and interesting when learning of new cultures.**

 **Lloyd RPGFan: It's not really an addiction chocolate chapter, but it's something.**

 **Chapter 8:** We now accept chibi as a way of life just like everything else

 **Cheat Day**

Today was cheat day for the members of team RWBY and JNPR. Or it was for six of the eight. Nora was on a sugar ban at the moment and Yang was persevering with her weight loss diet. They were still supportive of the others to go on with their cheat day though.

"I'll have a dark chocolate mousse, please." Pyrrha smiled as she relished her cheat day.

She loved chocolate. It stemmed from parents and her manager not letting her have any during her time as a tournament fighter. They feared it'd 'stunt her performance.' Fans would send her some as gifts but her parents would always take them away to eat themselves. She even suspected her agent took the gourmet chocolates too. So all in all – she was repressed from chocolate and it turned into and addiction.

And eating it was her way of curing her addiction. Just eat a healthy amount and she wouldn't crave it as much as she wanted.

"Can I get the dinosaur chicken nuggets?" Jaune asked, sitting next to his partner. It's been a while since he's had something not meant for his exercise. Today was cheat day and he was eating food-without-a-purpose.

"A frozen banana." Weiss ordered, feeling like having something cold and sweet but also having a bit of nutritional value. Potassium was important after all.

"Devil's food cake." Blake smiled, feeling like spoiling herself today.

"I'll have dragon tea." Ren ordered, feeling like having something nice with a bit of honey.

"I can't decide whether to get the triple cheesecake or the cookie platter." Ruby mumbled, looking between the two items. Humming in thought, she decided to go for broke. "You know what? I've tried tons of cookies. Bring on the triple cheesecake."

 **Minutes later**

"This… is not what I was expecting." Pyrrha said with a weirded out face looking at what was in front of her.

It was chocolate alright, but not the mousse she was asking for. It was a _moose._ A big nosed, large antler moose covered in dark chocolate sauce with a cherry on it's head. If this was a ploy to destroy her chocolate craving, it was working – especially with the smell.

"How am I supposed to finish this? How was it even made!?" Jaune pointed to his dinosaur chicken nuggets. It was chicken nuggets, but the only thing dinosaur about it was its size. There were eight pieces of them the size of a Saint Bernard.

"…I have no words for this." Weiss said, looking at the literal frozen banana with peel and all. Trying to pull the peel back, it snapped in half and shattered like glass.

"I don't feel like eating this cake." Blake said, inching far away from her cake. The moment it snapped and growled at her, she wasn't willing to see the effects of eating it.

"Blegh!" Ruby learnt the triple cheesecake she ordered wasn't the good kind of cheese. Sniffing it, she deduced it was blue cheese, camembert, and limburger – all cheeses she hated!

The others looked to Ren, not hearing any complaints from him. He was peacefully sipping at his tea with no worries at all! Then he sat his cup down and glared at his cup.

"This isn't dragon tea." He muttered, getting up and leaving. "It's just leaves boiled in hot water."

"Ren's got the right idea." The blonde knight said, walking off to find another place for cheat day.

"Agreed." Pyrrha and the others nodded, walking off and leaving their bad orders. If the service was this bad, it wasn't worth complaining to the manager about. If they were lucky, maybe they'd find a place to have a proper cheat day.

 **Inside the kitchen**

"It worked Neo." Torchwick whispered in triumph and glee. "We ruined their cheat day!"

Putting his ear to the door, Roman laughed hearing another unsatisfied customer.

"This isn't ground coffee! It's just mud and beans!"

"My plan to ruin cheat day and put them in a bad mood is a success!" Roman said with chest puffed out.

 _Crunch!_

Hearing a crunch sound, the villain turned to an irate looking Neo holding up a bucket of _Rocky Road_ ice cream. Spitting on the floor, the silent girl glared at her partner when it was a tooth. _Her_ tooth.

"Eheh. It's rocky road. Get it?" He asked, seeing her stalk over with a bucket full of asphalt and rocks. "…Mercy?"

Neo was going to teach Roman a lesson on cheating someone on cheat day.

 **Figaro!**

"I'm so scared right now." Yang shuddered as she and Ren entered the barbershop in Patch. It was the kind with the swirly pole thing too that showed it was a barbershop – not a hair salon. It even had a bad barber name: Figaro's.

The ninja was expecting normal when entering, but a flamboyant chubby man with nice hair was not one of them. For a barbershop, it had a nice feel close to a beauty salon with all the shampoos and combs placed on the racks. Clearing his throat, Ren pointed to a shaking Yang who was now putting his hand in a vice-like grip.

The barber took one look at Yang and gasped at what he saw. In a flash, Yang was in a chair strapped down with no way of getting out. Hyperventilating, she looked over to Ren to see he was just sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"I change my mind! I don't need a haircut!" Yang cried, trying and failing to break free.

When the barber opened up his drawer, she held her breath waiting to see what monster scissors he'd pull out to cut her hair. Or worse – what if it was a razor to give her a buzzcut! The horror! Her scream of terror was cut short when instead of hair cutting tools; he brought out a small radio and pressed play.

After getting some scissors out of his pocket, he started to sing.

 **[Background Song: Barber of Seville instrumental]**

" _A woman has walked in, her hair's in such a big mess._

 _Look at those split ends, also tangled up no less._

 _Have a seat deary and make yourself comfy so I can get right down to work!"_

Yang felt it was a bit late to tell her that since she was stuck in the chair already. Also, did the guy have to be singing while cutting her hair? And what did he mean she had split ends? And tangled? Her hair was naturally like that!

" _I~ am Seville the fantastic and sty-a-lish bar-ber_

 _La la la la la la la LA!"_

At least he was introducing himself to her. When she was about to say what kind of cut she was after, he put a finger to her lips to silence her while wagging his other finger.

" _No need to talk now._

 _You want a haircut?_

 _I'll give you one better._

 _You'll have a makeover!_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

All the while he sang, he danced and skipped around her making her annoyed. Getting a bit tired of it, she was not prepared for him to swing her around fast and recline her chair back to the sink. Then came her head getting wet.

 _First comes the rinsing and then the conditioning._

 _Don't worry honey, this song's worth the money!"_

"Wait." Pausing in his song, Seville clapped his hands twice to call someone in the back. At least she knew the guy was aware the song was getting to her.

" _Fi-ga-ro. Figaro. Figaro. Figaro. Figaro. Fi~ga~ro~."_

From the back door, a buff man walked out with hair just as stylish as Seville. Yang thought he was the one to cut her hair, but she was mistaken when all he did was give her a hot towel and a quick but admittedly relaxing scalp massage.

"Graci, Figaro." Seville bowed, stepping forward after Figaro went back to his door.

Ren was confused why the shop was called Figaro, but the stylist was Seville. Maybe it was a partnership?

" _Now comes the cutting, a bit of a brushing, snipping, and combing, and brushing and cutting. No need for rushing. Perfection is coming._

 _We'll make you so stunning_

 _the boys'll all sing~!"_

Without warning, Yang was reclined back up without looking at her reflection. Then again it was still a bit hard with the hot towel still on her face. Then she felt fast spinning after the insane barber spun her chair and started snipping and brushing like a surgeon.

" _Hold on there, dearie._

 _We're almost there._

 _Just one more brushing._

 _A snip right here. A-snip-right-there._

 _Viola! It's done. Here's… your …HAIR~!"_

 **[End song]**

"That will be fifteen Lien." Seville said, holding his hand out for Yang to pay.

"I've got her tab." Ren said, paying for Yang since she still couldn't see with the hot towel in her face.

"What?" Yang asked, not able to hear them at all.

He'd also have to speak up though since she was a bit hard from hearing because of the barber's last high note. He'd also leave the towel on until they were far away from the barbershop. No need for Yang to have a breakdown inside the place.

Besides, she looked good with her hair short.

 **END**

 **AN: I was looking for barber songs and I ended up watching Bugs Bunny giving Elmer a 'haircut.' Then I tried to look for the soundtrack. Somehow I ended up in Barber of Seville and more Looney Tune stuff until it stuck.**

 **As a kid, I wasn't really into trying some foods based mostly on their names. When they said devil's food cake, I literally thought it was a cake that summoned the devil. Just like how chocolate mousse had a real moose inside or hotdogs were really made of dogs.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Look forward to other stories. I got an idea for the oneshots.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY**

 **AN: I will be honest. I forgot I made a Chibi story. With my mind mostly focusing on Fragments and Plus J, along with two new stories I plan on adding it slipped my mind. Also I've been trying to get some paperwork done for an overseas internship. I think I should focus on writing a bit more fun and comedy for my minds sake.**

 **So! Let's see if my funny bone is still working.**

 **Chapter 9:** Go go go get 'em Chibitown

 **Team Mothers**

Ruby kicked the door to her dorm open and was stomping out in an angry huff.

"Don't you turn your back on me." Weiss scolded with hands on her hip with a foot tapping in impatiently. "You march back her right now! We are not done."

Not listening, Ruby turned around and made a face mocking her.

"Don't you sass me!" The heiress shouted, temper rising higher.

"Nyont moo myass meh!" The young leader sassed while making her hand talk.

"What?!" Weiss yelled in complete outrage at the disrespect.

Ruby gave a raspberry before slamming the door and bolting. She was going to visit Penny.

In the room, Weiss was quickly turning a dangerous shade of red as her anger was boiling. Zwei could see she was in a bad mood and didn't want to come out of his hiding spot to play with her. As for Yang and Blake…

"And what are you two looking at?!" She shouted at the two innocent teammates just laying in bed.

"Nothing." Both said, turning away.

Growling, Weiss went to her table and started writing on a piece of paper. It was a bit frightening to hear her write since it sounded like the pen went through the paper and was just carving into the table itself. When Ruby got back, Weiss was going to make sure Ruby got what was coming to her.

 **Beacon Safari IV**

 _You are tuning in once more to Beacon Safari where today we will be observing the wild and natural state of the lazy Ren. Today is a special episode as we see this creature unusually active today._

Ren was currently looking over all the ingredients in the kitchen and was even sniffing them. Behind him, Nora was sitting at the table kicking her legs getting bored.

"What are you looking for Ren?" She asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what the others ate that's making them act all crazy." The ninja answered, opening a jar and looking at the contents. Turning to Nora, he gave her the jar. "Does this smell funny to you?"

Taking a whiff, Nora blanched at the smell and almost threw up. "Yeegh! What is that? It smells like moldy feet and vinegar!"

"Good." Ren sighed in relief, dipping a finger and taking a taste. "It's supposed to smell like that. …Hmm. Give it a few more weeks to ferment."

 _Note how his taste buds differ from his hyper counterpart. This gives him a higher chance of survival to live off most of anything._

Pausing in his search, Ren groans and looks all around him. "You can stop with the narrating Professor Ozpin. I know you're around here somewhere. Now could you come out and please tell me what's going on?"

…

…

 _In my haste, it seems I have made myself aware. If I silence myself, perhaps the lazy creature will ignore my presence._

"I'm not going to stop looking for what's making everyone else go crazy." The ninja said in defiance. "And with all my searching, I might get lucky and find where you're hiding instead."

Waiting for any comment from the professor, Ren hoped he talked so he could pinpoint where he was hiding. Looking around once more, he heard nor saw any sign of his headmaster.

"Ren, I'm bored." Nora complained. "Cant we just go outside and play?"

Turning to Nora to answer her, he noticed something off. She had a dart sticking out of her bicep.

"Nora when did you get that dart in your arm?" He asked out of concern. It looked like it hurt.

"What dart in my-" She never got to finish her sentence as she passed out.

Panicking, Ren dashed out of the kitchen and into the halls frantically looking everywhere for any sign of Ozpin. Seeing the door leading to the outside, he was close to grabbing the handle but felt a sharp pain in his butt. Looking, he saw it was a dart.

"Son of a-" A second dart struck him on the other cheek, knocking him out.

After three hours of drooling on the floor, Ren got up and felt something on his ear. Touching it, it felt metallic and thick. It was a tag.

"Ren." Nora ran up to him, finally awake too. Seeing his new accessory, she giggled showing hers off too. "Looks we both match."

 _From what we have seen of the lazy Ren, his chance of survival is …slim._

"You tagged us?" Ren yelled into the halls in outrage and disbelief.

 _Very slim._

 **Team Mothers (continued)**

"Can you believe the gall of her?" Weiss scoffed, taking a sip from her creamy coffee. "After helping her with her studies, cleaning up after her mess, and putting up with her; this is the thanks I get in return?"

Across from her Pyrrha nodded in sympathy. She heard of what happened and thought the heiress needed some fresh air and an ear to listen to. Plus, the sounds of wood being carved into loudly was bothering her across the hall.

"Ruby is a big girl." The redhead said soothingly. "I'm sure once she cools down, she'll realize how badly she acted and apologize when she's ready."

Sighing, Weiss listened now that most of her anger was gone.

"Maybe." She conceded, taking another sip. "I must say Pyrrha. You must be lucky to have no aggravation of this level with anyone on your team."

Thinking it over, Pyrrha could remember a few times Nora has pushed her too far.

" _You're not the boss of me!"_

" _Fine,_ Mom! _"_

" _You just don't understand me!"_

" _Ugh! Why can't you be like Jaune?"_

" _What-ever. I don't care."_

" _Lalalalalala! I'm not listening! Lalalalalala."_

" _I don't have to listen to this. I'm leaving!"_

" _Mow you misten mear."_

 _A very long raspberry._

Eye twitching and sipping from her own mug, the smile on Pyrrha's face was tight.

"Sure am lucky." The champion said through gritted teeth.

 **END**

 **AN: It's short but so is canon chibi.**

 **I always saw Weiss and Pyrrha as the mothers of their team the way they look out and scold them. Sure Yang is protective of Ruby, but I don't know how that falls to the other two. It would've been funny in canon if Pyrrha and Nora had a sort of on and off friendly relationship just to give a champion a bit more character instead of just a lonely famous girl that fought well, said sorry a lot, and had a crush on her team leader. Personality-wise, sometimes I see Pyrrha as a doormat. I'm trying to change that a bit in the Plus J story to see how it would be if she spoke up for herself a bit more.**

 **I know I said Fragments is getting updated, but I'm just not satisfied with the chapter. I know I can get a few grammar and word errors, but content-wise I like to give a nice impact that makes it memorable. Like how to deal with the fact you are a literal bastard, and you slept with your older half sister while** _ **you**_ **were drunk and she was sober.**


End file.
